This invention relates generally to electrical device condition assessment analyzers and more particularly, to methods and analysis systems for assessing partial discharge (PD) in electrical machinery.
Partial discharge events in an insulation system are pulsed releases of energy that propagate out from their site of origin. The propagation occurs according to the structure surrounding the partial discharge events. An internally generated partial discharge pulse appears and propagates at the end regions of an electrical device, such as a high or low voltage bushing and generator end windings, as specific pulse waves in accordance with the surrounding structure, the location of the origin of the pulse, and the pulse characteristics. Although partial discharge analysis has been used for many years on various electrical equipment, at least some data collections and data interpretations are performed substantially manually using labor-intensive techniques. Specifically, most known methods of partial discharge data interpretation typically include using extensive analysis to interpret the data collected in conjunction with, and in reference to, data collected as a function of differing operating and environmental conditions associated with the electrical machine and/or the insulation system. Such extensive analysis typically requires obtaining subject matter experts in the form of highly specialized industry professionals which can be time-consuming and expensive. Moreover, such analyses are neither automated nor substantially close to a present time.